Nabu
by P.L.S
Summary: AU Project Nabu was created by a stroke of luck on the NID's part but luck runs out and sometimes fate won't let you wander off your path.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Nabu

Author: P.L.S.

Rating: PG /PG-13

Warning: Alternate Universe, Exploitation of a Minor,

Summery: AU- Project Nabu was created by a stroke of luck on the NID's part but luck runs out and sometimes fate won't let you wander off your path.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 tv series, and are copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. In other words, I don't own it, I'm not making money off of it, so please don't sue.

Author's Note: This is my first long Stargate only fan fic, so critics are welcome to bash, thrash, and give this thing a baptism in fire. I don't know where this idea came from, but this first chapter was fueled by TM Revolution's Chase the Thrill' on repeat.

ooOooOoo

Chapter One- Puzzles Solved

It was just plain luck that he was in town the day that the Jacksons' were there, or maybe it was a blessing. All in all, he thought that nothing was as good an opportunity as this. Dr. Claire Jackson nee. Ballard could practically read hieratic as well as a number of other ancient scripts, the New Yorker said that people in the academic world thought that of all the people on Earth, she had the best chances of figuring out puzzles like Linear A & B. Dr. Melbourne Jackson seemed to have a bone deep understanding of people long dead and could tell fakes from the authentic just with a few looks. Only downsides to trying to hire the two was that they were not willing to stay in one place for too long, they were too open minded and idealistic, and they had a young son.

But he was given the go ahead to at least feel them out as the couple was in New York setting up an exhibit. That was three days ago. The meeting went well enough, the two archeologists were picture perfect absent minded professors; kind, innocent, far too intelligent, and indulgent towards their son who was in the middle of an informal lesson in cuneiform. Their son was what caught his eye, he looked younger than his eight years, had deeply tanned skin which contrasted with his long sun-bleached hair. When the meeting started the boy was in what looked like bedouin robes and was laughing as his mother scolded his father for making sculptures of Chinese dragons when he was supposed to be rolling out the play-dough so that Daniel could practice using a stylus. To be honest he enjoyed the meeting, but knew that the Drs. Jackson just wouldn't be of any real help.

But the boy... Daniel had asked questions, made suggestions, and seemed to understand just how to communicate what neither of his parents could. The boy often clarified points when he saw that his parents were starting to drift into areas that only the adepts could reach. Yes, the boy was also at an age that he knew was very impressionable. Kidnapping the boy to start to nurture him and get that brilliant mind on the right path... Distasteful, but if push came to shove it would be done. He made his report and the day after tragedy hit the Jacksons.

In the confusion he did what he had to. He swept Daniel away, faked a corpse, and no one was aware of any of it.

March 11, 1979- 20 miles outside Santa Rosa, New Mexico

Rubbing his face and looking into the white bright noon sun, he felt the warmth sink in. Nothing was as good as desert sun, it was just so pure and uncompromising. Of course, he did have his favorite deserts but this place and the Sahara were home. He remembered when he first was brought into the whole program thing, they tried to keep him inside and made him live in cities and in cold places. But luckily, they figured out a cooped up unhappy boy was not only resourceful, but also a pain. Now he spent most of his time in tents, working on the puzzles and translations that were asked of him. If he wasn't doing that he was on trips all around the world, seemingly alone and immersed in other cultures and languages for a month at a time. He learned quickest that way and often he was dropped in cites but his handlers always found him in backwater villages acting as a full member of the community.

Before that started he practically memorized ancient western and eastern myths and blazed through the survival and self-defense lessons that the soldiers who were sent to keep and eye on him imparted. The scientists who he sometimes worked with while doing translations taught him stuff too, enough that he could follow them when they started talking. He needed to be able to understand them because he was only useful if he was right and more than once his translations and puzzles hinged on the science behind what he thought was either ancient or alien technology.

Au, you're up already? complained Major Maybourne, the keeper of the month.

Yeah. That cartouche has got my mind on overdrive, and I can't siesta when I'm like this.So you thought you'd soak up the sun? asked Maybourne.

he grinned at the officer who snorted.

Fine, fine. But you know you at least need to have a theory for the eggheads to chew on or your trip out to Hirara is gonna be scrapped. Maybourne sighed and pulled him down to sit on the hot sand, I'm not saying this, but if it gets too close, maybe fudging the truth won't hurt. I can't sneak you out, but I know how much seeing your friend get married means to you.Yeah, thanks Major. the boy ran his fingers though his now short messy hair. He had put up a good fight but in the end all the adults in his life convinced him that short hair was more practical and easier to maintain than the chin length hair he wanted.

Hey, no big deal. And call me Harry. Maybourne said with a grin. The boy shrugged.

his blue eyes unfocused for a moment then just before Maybourne thought he was going to pass out, they snapped back to reality, They aren't words... The boy started chattering rapidly in a mix of languages and drawing things in the sand. Maybourne had seen this happen enough to know to fetch the boy a pad of paper and a pencil.

I need to get to a library. muttered the boy as he surfaced from his storm of thought.

Help pack up camp and we'll go to town.

March 31, 1979- Area 51

And so other than the delta with the circle on top, all the signs are just another way to chart constellations, probably used by some advanced culture to navigate using the sky as a map. he concluded with a sigh. He was tired and wanted nothing more than coffee and sleep.

He had worked all through his little vacation to Ryuichi and Mai's wedding on the material, finding the corresponding stars for each symbol, trying to figure out the whys, and getting everything in a condensed and slightly more logical form than it was in his head. Ryu's father helped because he was an astronomer who could be trusted and had faith. Maybourne knew about Mokomoto-san but kept his mouth shut because he could see that there wasn't anyway that one fifteen year old kid could do it all by his lonesome.

Are there any questions? asked the boy.

No, Nabu, we can wait until you rest. said the senior scientist on the project. He and the other scientists always called him by his code name, never any of his given names or nicknames. The soldiers, well, depending on where they picked him up from or what they knew, they called him various things. But again he never heard his given names used. He wasn't allowed to give out his given names to anyone. Names had power, and just once he wished that he could ask someone to call him Daniel or even Danny so that he could feel like that part of his life wasn't a dream.

He walked out of the room and to this quarters, the rooms he always used when he was at the base. They were unusual in that they connected to his office/library instead of being with the other VIP quarters in the complex. All his books were also on floppy disks that only his computer could use but when he was here he liked to indulge himself by using the originals.

Every time he came back he added to the collection of texts, and every time before he left those books were added to his collection of disks along with updated maps, new journals and other periodicals, and whatever else the project thought he needed. They were also trying to make it smaller, or at least faster, not that it needed to be fast or anything. For him it was just a portable library, but still nothing could stop the computer programers from messing with what was his. He was thankful that at least the shell of the still experimental laptop computer stayed the same, water, fire and, sand-proofed, battered, and covered with stickers and scribbles of permanent marker, but also his. Why that was important, he wasn't sure. And he knew without a doubt he needed sleep now, if he was thinking this much about just his computer.

----

He had seen many strange things in all his time in the project; technology and tablets with odd derivatives of Norse runes, Egyptian hieroglyphs, and something that seemed to be the precursor to Latin. But this was just plain cool.

It was a giant ring with his constellation runes. It just looked cool. The ring was set up on a stand and somehow they were making it spin, like an old rotary phone. The scientist behind him was nattering on about wormholes, strings, and other things, making excuses for why nothing was working. He wasn't listening to that, he was thinking about the very few geometry lessons he had, and about making a map.

You're not setting the origin. he said, If this does go from one place to another you need the six symbols in the cartouche to set the destination and that one symbol that doesn't have a constellation as the origin of travel. Like making a map.Try it. said one of the military officers, And kid, if you get anymore bright ideas, spill them.Sure thing, sir. He watched as they dialed again, using his idea by finishing with the origin. With a roar and a wave of what looked like water it came to life. It looked like an endless pool of water, only it glowed and just sat there.

Good job, Nabu. said the officer. He just nodded, too enthralled with this new thing to do anything else. Yes sir?Take the kid to the commissary, he needs to eat and we need to run tests to see if thing is safe to be used by humans. The boy let himself be lead out of the room and into the halls.

Hey, Harry?Uh, you think that I can go though it? he asked, I mean it's practically mine, I did all the translations, created the key, and I just opened it. Harry looked at the kid and sighed.

I don't know. On one hand you are the one who opened it and you just maybe the one who can get the other side to work too. But then again you're invaluable. You know they had your brain insured? The boy shook his head, Lloyd's of London, your brain alone is worth sixteen million in pounds sterling. Talk is that if it weren't for the fact that you work best in the deserts, they'd put you in a padded room and seal you away because they don't want you hurt. Crazy, huh?Yeah. I mean, I'm not worth that much, I was just raised to be what I am.Who told you that? Maybourne looked like he was just hit over the head.

No one, really. he shrugged, It's just kind of obvious to me. If they wanted to, I'm sure the project could do the same with other kids, but I know it was just simpler to start with me rather than from scratch.You are very wrong about that one, kiddo. And if anything in this world is just, you have more than earned the right to be part of the first people to step through that ring. Maybourne grinned, I'll fight tooth and nail for you on that one. And he knew, even if he really only had known the major for just two months, that if Maybourne fought for him then he was going to go unless an act of God stopped him.

(Well, that's the pilot- you know the first bit that puts the characters in the places they need to be so that the action can start. Again, please give me feedback. I am so nervous about this, you know thinking it's just gonna fall flat.)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Nabu

Author: P.L.S.

Rating: PG /PG-13

Warnings: Alternate Universe, Exploitation of a Minor

Summery: AU- Project Nabu was created by a stroke of luck on the NID's part but luck runs out and sometimes fate won't let you wander off your path.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 tv series, and are copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. In other words, I don't own it, I'm not making money off of it, so please don't sue.

Author's Note: Eh, don't expect any DJ/S... Actually, I kind of think that Sha're is going to find Danny a bit irritating and I kind of prefer Daniel/Teal'c or Daniel/Linea. Besides, I want Anise-Fryja to have a big crush on him and to actively try to woo him. Chapters will be shorter now.

ooOooOoo

Chapter Two- I Spy With My Little Eye...

Daniel cursed a blue streak as he slapped his arms and hopped a bit to get feeling back in his extremities. Sure, he knew intellectually that it was normal and everything, but he _hated_ the cold. Tumbling down stone steps while freezing to death was not his idea of fun, and he heard the soldiers and the lone physicist echo his sentiments, sort of.

Okay, so he was the only one spitting profanities, and the only one not in total awe of being thrown across the galaxy by a metal ring. Hell, Maybourne was laughing and declaring wormholes the new roller coasters. Ah, hang them all! He was trained as a linguist and a sort of catch all version of an anthropologist, not a bleeding Air Force adrenaline junkie like the rest of the team was. So what if he could maybe take most of them, he didn't like to fight or anything.

Slowly he started to take in his surroundings and then he saw the light of natural desert sun. Mesmerized he walked out, and grinned at the sight of a Sahara like environment. "Ah, homey." he sighed.

"Figures, eh, kid?" came Maybourne's voice from behind him.

"Huh?" Daniel turned around and saw that his keeper was leaning against the outer arch way, but was still in the shade.

"Oh, just that we'd end up in the desert and without a single sign of life." Maybourne smiled, "So, you gonna find our way home?"

"Sure, just as soon as I meet the people of this place." said Daniel. Maybourne wore a look of confusion and irritation.

"What people?" Daniel rolled his eyes at the question.

"Oh, so giant structures just tend to spring out of the ground like trees?" he snorted, "Get real, it's like Eygpt, people are around, but you can't see them because the sand in the way. If you can wait and rest until nightfall, or at least sunset, we can start to scout for the people and they will give us answers."

Maybourne shrugged, he could wait, after all, he somehow knew that the kid was right and that they needed to talk to the natives. "Okay, fine. Come on back in. You might as well explore this place first." The boy smiled and followed him inside where he took off all but his boots, undershirt, and cargo pants and then started poking around while the soldiers set up camp, the scientist started poking around the stargate, and Harry stood watching it all trying to figure out why something felt off.

After an hour of Daniel vanishing into the shadows of the pyramid Harry finally decided to go after him.

He found a trail of the colored tape that the boy had started to use as his signature marker on trails. Following the trail lead Harry straight to a room that was covered in hieroglyphs and murals.

"What is this place?"

"It's an odd derivation of what we normally see on Earth, but I think this is kind of an antechamber to a treasury of the god Ra." The boy smiled at him, his eyes sparkling with the challenge, "The doorway and the mechanisms used to open it are hidden in the writings, but just imagine what kind of things a god would need stored, especially a god who is the ruler of the pantheon."

Harry looked around, none of it made a bit of sense to him, but he had learned from both watching the boy and hearing stories from others. He knew to trust the pint sized brainiac.

"Okay. Once you and Raines get that 'gate up and running, you'll have time to do your translations and expedition. It's almost time for dinner, you ready to join the rest of us, or are you going to eat with the ghosts of the dead?"

The kid gave him a cool grin, "Oh you know how lively those spirits are compared to you grown ups. Might be better conversation, you know."

"Whatever, kid. Foods on for eighteen hundred." Harry said as he left the room.

"You ever think about using normal time!" called out the boy.

Harry decided not to respond. The boy just didn't accept some things, or rather he liked to irritate the military personnel by picking on the right way to do things.

----

It was sunset and Daniel grinned at the spectacular flare of colors that always passed so quickly amid the dunes. Maybourne was leading a team of three soldiers behind him, the adults were struggling to climb the steep hills that just acted like they couldn't withstand the soldiers' weight. In the distance, Daniel could see several spirals of smoke, not wood, but rather it looked like fires of dung and grasses. It was probably a bedouin-esque encampment upon an oasis or river.

He turned to see Maybourne finally make it up.

"I told you that I could scout just fine without you. Now look, controlled plant and dung fires, in other words if we head that way we'll find the peoples of this place. They will probably be nomadic, but it could be a semi-permenent trading post or fishing village. There will be water, most likely a oasis or a river not unlike the Nile or a seasonal river like a large wadi." Daniel said and Maybourne tried not to look too angry or tired as he was still puffing from the climb.

"Okay, so?"

"So, we need to go that way before they take it to move." The other three joined them and Maybourne barked out his orders and they finally agreed to let Daniel be the forward scout and guide, after all he was still some what fresh.

----

Kashen looked out over the walls of Nagada in the early morning light. He had suck after his older brother who was on guard duty that night. He had hidden under a skin that covered the spears and quivers of arrows and fell asleep but was awake as the birds started their songs to Ra.

He rolled out into the open then stretched. In the distance he spied several dots moving. They were too small to be wild or returning mastages, but only the insane traveled by foot in the desert unless they were blessed or coming from the mines. But no one worked in the mines at night, it was too dangerous.

So who was coming? Trading season was over, the wandering ones were in Sa'Reki or Madda Hun, the caravans were long gone by more than a fortnight. Kashen bit his lip. Skaara's older sister would know what to do. She always seemed to know what to do, and so did Skaara.

Kashen and the other youth of the city just put it down to them having the old militia leader and council elder for a father and the keeper of tales and secrets for their mother. Sha're was the next in line for becoming the keeper, and it was rumored that Skaara would be the high elder in the future.

Kashen crept away and made his way to the mastage pens near the western side of the city. He knew that was where he would find Skaara. Even though they were the same age, Kashen trusted Skaara's mind far more than he trusted his own.

---------

End of this part. Read, Review, Recruit others to read... all are optional.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Nabu

Author: P.L.S.

Rating: PG /PG-13

Warning: Alternate Universe, Exploitation of a Minor,

Summery: AU- Project Nabu was created by a stroke of luck on the NID's part but luck runs out and sometimes fate won't let you wander off your path.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 TV series, and are copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. In other words, I don't own it, I'm not making money off of it, so please don't sue.

Author's Note: Okay, like I said in AN of Hundreds of Letters, my laptop is broken and in the shop for the next week at the very least. I'm going to try to get this done between the computers at the cc I attend and the so slow pc my grandparents have at home. Don't expect this to be long, but I just have to get this next bit out.

ooOooOoo

Chapter Three- From the Mouths of Babes

Harry Maybourne was a patient man, well, that was how he saw it. He wasn't crazy about some things but he knew how to wait things out and turn them to his advantage. One of those things was Project Nabu, once he had heard rumors about it he worked to get assigned to the USAF team that worked in conjunction with the mish-mash NID. Now the NID was made of groups from the NSA, CIA, all branches of the armed forces, politicians, inventers, scientists, some even stolen right out from under NASA and the Pentagon's noses. The last group to get involved was so shrouded in mystery that Harry had just given up on finding out who they were, at least until he had a few more favors to call in. He just knew that it was because of this phantom group that all the various teams had formed one rather solid R&D agency.

They also created several of the most intense and intelligent people in the world, one of whom was now sitting on a sand dune over looking an alien city with a look so out of place on this mission that Harry was very tempted to tell the kid to just keep being a kid and to hand the guns and knives over before he got hurt.

Nabu was the first in the project's line of super-brain children. He lived up to his name as a linguist of unheard of talent. The last count of Nabu's mastered languages was somewhere in the ballpark of fifteen, with a conversational level in at least ten more. Nabu could just look at really old things and tell the age, the people, and maybe even where the people went or what killed the culture. There were two more children he knew of, Tages was a boy of about six who had an uncanny talent for almost prophetic dreams and for reading people and Ira, a girl who was taken several years ago from a mental institution where she was being treated as a schizophrenic and now was sixteen and practically only used numbers and complex equations to communicate.

Harry knew that Nabu had no clue about the other children, it was part of the reason that the boy was allowed to live in the deserts and travel so much. The other reasons being that Nabu learned best in total inundation and had a knack for putting himself in the right places to be picked up by people who normally hated Westerners or who were just too far out to be concerned with the rest of the world. For some reason people just wanted to befriend the boy, which was just fine by Nabu because the kid only wanted to learn more about people and their cultures.

Not that Harry had fallen entirely under the boy's spell. Nope, Harry saw in that boy a future. And if playing to the boy's wishes now got him what he wanted in the future then he'd, do it with a smile.

"Hey, look." Said Miggs from behind him. Harry looked over to where the captain was pointing, from the other side of the city a stream of people were leaving with huge yak creatures and a lot of noise. They seemed to be heading towards a dark ridge in the distance. Harry looked through his binoculars. Most of the people were carrying pick-axes and other primitive mining devices.

"Looks to be about two or three thousand folks." Said Lieutenant Greer. Nabu nodded.

"That must be the local industry. Otherwise there wouldn't be a permanent settlement of this size here." Said the boy, his voice tinged with wonder. "Did you hear those songs? The language is something that has roots on Earth, I'm sure, but it only sounds like gutter Cairo Arabic and a few of the Bedouin dialects, I really couldn't pick out any of the words."

"So do you think you can talk to 'em?" asked Miggs. Nabu grinned.

"It will take time and a lot of charades but I'm sure once I find a base root to work off of, I'll be able to hold some kind of meaningful conversation."

"Tell us now if you think that they might be scared of strangers." Said Sergeant Lee.

"Well, I don't know. Most Arabic cultures are wary but welcoming of newcomers and have very strict hospitality codes, but I have no way of knowing the history here. Things like plagues, war, and religion have odd ways of impacting previous mores. A people that once let anyone in their homes may become very distrustful after an epidemic." Nabu said and Harry nodded. He had seen things like that before; he had caused things like that before.

"Well, we'll go see, but no promises on time, kiddo." Said Harry and Nabu nodded.

"I understand." But Harry saw that look in the kid's eyes. The brat was already trying to plot either and escape or a way to waste time.

TBC…

(Well, I wanted to get this to you today… so it is very short. Sorry.)


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Nabu

Author: P.L.S.

Rating: PG /PG-13

Warning: Alternate Universe, Exploitation of a Minor

Summery: AU- Project Nabu was created by a stroke of luck on the NID's part but luck runs out and sometimes fate won't let you wander off your path.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 TV series, and are copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. In other words, I don't own it, I'm not making money off of it, so please don't sue.

Author's Note: Was hit by ideas in the middle of researching a paper and unfortunately for my grades writing seems to be more engaging. AU Points- Sha're is about sixteen-seventeen, Skaara is about twelve-thirteen, and Sha're & Skaara's mom hasn't died yet and has a job called Keeper of Secrets. She's kind of a priestess, librarian, and curator all in one and Sha're is next in line to take up this position. It is passed only though the females of her line and is my reasoning for why Sha're took Daniel to that story room and wrote stuff in the movie. BTW, I'm using Urdu for the clan names.

ooOooOoo

Chapter Four: The Rights of the Faker

Skaara smiled to himself. The house was empty, everyone was off to the mountain to mine for Ra's tribute and he had done it! He had really, truly, and defiantly faked out his mom, dad, and irritating sister. Kashen had told him the most interesting news and he planed on being the one to meet the strangers, or at least watching and throwing ladles of water at them from the walls.

He threw his blanket down and crept over to the edge of the loft. His dad hated the two story home that was part of his mom's birthright and really wanted to go back to living in a tent by the riverside like a merchant or career soldier. But dad married mom and that was that as far as choosing where to live went. It was his dad's own fault that he was on council instead of still commanding the militia.

Skaara knew that his dad hated the way that the council never really did anything, but until the old laws were read again or his dad finally became the head elder of Nagada nothing was going to change. Skaara grinned. His dad as head elder would be funny, well to him at least. The city might not think so. After all they kept putting old irritated geezers up as council members and those old men pushed each other up to head elder, ignoring his dad and other younger men who somehow were chosen to represent their clans.

The reason his dad was on council was simple, the Pathar Agg clan was the clan filled with either the soldiers, traders, or the ones who were the best at doing the most dangerous mining. So no one really expected the men to get old, or the women for that matter. More often than not the men didn't try to control the women of their clan, which caused the other clans to look upon the Pathar Agg as ill-bred or barbarian. Not that Skaara cared. Nope, he liked knowing that his mom could kick his dad's butt, and not be stoned for it. After all, dad did do some stupid things sometimes.

Skaara frowned. He was caught. His mom was waiting for him at the bottom of the ladder with her famous 'You are so dead meat' smile. Sha're was starting to learn how to mimic it now. But seeing his mom made it worse.

"Uh, hi?"

"Uh, hi? Is that _all_ you want to tell _me_, Skaara?" asked his mom.

"Boy, you sure look awfully pretty today, momma." Skaara's eyebrow furrowed, "I, uh, feel tons better. Your tea sure does cure _anything_." He gave her the biggest grin he could imagine. His face even hurt doing it, but it didn't work. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

His mom smiled again, "I don't know. You got me out of today's work too, and if the reason is good enough, I might not let your dad know about your lies."

Skaara couldn't stop the grin. His reason was the best ever and his mom with him, being ambassadors for the city together would be awesome. Without stopping his sliding down the rails of the ladder he rattled out the story as Kashen told him and the smile on his mom's face let him know how well he told it all.

"So, Kashen snuck out and fell asleep on the wall, and saw strangers coming out of the desert? Which way?"

"They were walking from the east, sunrise side, but they were a while away at dawn."

"So from Ra's built mountain?"

"I donno. But they are foreigners, right? I mean who in their right mind would travel through the desert without a mastage to carry water." Skaara said and his mom nodded.

"Indeed. So crazy pilgrims who got lost from the road to Ra's mountain. Crazy people are always interesting to meet, after all I did marry one." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, dad is kinda crazy sometimes."

"And so are you. And all of us Hot Rocks." Skaara laughed at the name his mom had for the clan she married into. She was from the Lambaa Machhli clan, a clan that was typically best at fishing for the long fish that lived deep in the river. She still thought more of her home clan than the Pathar Agg, but she knew that she was treated far better by her new clan than any of the previous Keepers of Secrets were by any other clan.

Skaara understood why she still liked the Machhli better than the Pathar and it wasn't that big of a deal. No one fought over anything like clans when Tribute to Ra was just two moon cycles away and the Choosing was eleven moon cycles in coming.

During the Choosing this year, Sha're would be hidden away in a secret place by their mom, she was the next Keeper and the Keepers and their students always were hidden so that Ra couldn't steal the rest of their history and knowledge away. It was because of Ra that he wasn't allowed to read like Sha're, it was because of Ra that he would probably be taken in three season turns unless he became ill, was scarred, or hid like his father's brother did. But it was cowardly to hide and Skaara knew his place as leader of his friends.

Maybe the strangers would be magicians and would help like they did in the stories that the old women used to tell him when he was little.

Maybe.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Nabu

Author: P.L.S.

Rating: PG /PG-13

Warning: Alternate Universe, Exploitation of a Minor,

Summery: AU- Project Nabu was created by a stroke of luck on the NID's part but luck runs out and sometimes fate won't let you wander off your path.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 tv series, and are copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. In other words, I don't own it, I'm not making money off of it, so please don't sue.

Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long. School, playing with Photoshop, and a plot bunny all at once are my excuses.

ooOooOoo

_Chapter 5- Bridging to Divide  
_

Daniel rubbed his eyes as he tried to find some kind of common language with the tall woman and the boy that stood just behind her. If it weren't for his training and the fact that he needed to be more of a grown-up than the soldiers who were there just to get a tiny bit of respect, he'd cry in frustration.

Modern languages didn't work and he had no real idea just how everyday speech sounded in the ancient languages he knew how to read with ease. Both people looked to be Middle Eastern in descent, but Daniel knew realistically that no language could not evolve after at least several thousand years or more of use. Akkadian, Sumerian, Egyptian; all were scripts that he could think in if he had to do a quick translation, but none had evolved, or at least had evolved to such an extent that they were only theorised to be the parts of the roots of languages now spoken in everyday life around the world. To make it worse no one had any clue what they sounded like.

He tried pictograms, but he knew his skill in drawing in sand while the wind was blowing was laughable. He really couldn't dig out his paper and art supplies, which he had stupidly put at the bottom of his pack. Well, he could dig them out, but that would put him at risk if the nice people were only a distraction for an ambush.

Nothing was going his way at all.  
---

Skaara looked at the boy who seemed only a few seasons older than him. He was odd enough with his light skin, sky coloured eyes, and the odd words he kept trying to use to communicate with. But the clothes he wore were down right strange! So many thick layers and pouches sewn into the short outer robes that closed with odd metal looking teeth and buttons. It all seemed to protect like robes did, but they looked too hot to wear. The men behind the boy wore even more odd things like black eye coverings and big heavy head covers that seemed to weigh a ton. At least the boy was sensible and wore a head cloth like a normal person.

"Ahct! Let's see if you know the eye of the sun!" said his mom with an impatient huff. She stooped down and drew the wedjat. Both mother and son saw the look of understanding flash across the foreign boy's face. The boy babbled a bit with his strange words but then stooped down and drew a common cartouche with what his mother said was an odd name- Danyer. Then the boy pointed to himself as if to say it was his name.

"Is he a secret keeper like you, mom?" asked Skaara.

"I think so. The men seem to be clueless, but this Danyer knows the old writing." she then drew what Skaara knew was her own name with the symbols of her right and the boy tried to sound it out. It was odd, but luckily his mom knew what was wrong and sounded out each symbol as she pointed to them. Danyer mimicked her the started writing other signs and trying to say them as Skaara's mom corrected him.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the boy finally could talk right, "We came from what you call Ra's mountain. Inside is a doorway from our world to yours."

"Only the gods and spirits travel from the Other World." said his mom. The boy shook his head.

"No, not the Land of the Dead." The boy bit his lip, "Think of how many stars there are, how far they are from your reach."

"Yes?"

"Now, each star is a sun, a solar disk for another land like this, with people who live as we live, breathing, and from their lands the solar disks of this land look like stars to them."

"I see. So, your land, your solar disks, are stars from our land, but through this doorway in the mountain you are able to travel the distance?" asked Skaara. The boy grinned.

"You understand! Yes, we were curious about what lay beyond the doorway and are exploring, and will return to our world to tell our leaders and scholars of all we learn. said Danyer excitedly.

So that's your excuse for the funny clothing? asked Skaara with a smile. Danyer laughed.

I know this is so ridiculous. The men are soldiers and in my world this is how soldiers dress. I'd kill for a good set of robes. Skaara's mom laughed.

I see boys are the same no matter what solar disk they live under. she said, Come to our home. Skaara can lend you a set of his robes or we will find his father's old robes for you if those don't fit. Kasuf is short for our people, but I think you might be a bit dwarfed in his clothing. Danyer smiled and chattered at the men in his odd words again. One of them snapped at him.

Is there a problem, Danyer? asked Skaara's mom. Danyer sighed.

Not if they would just trust me. Would you mind if they followed?No. As long as they are polite and you don't mind translating my words to them. she said and Danyer nodded.

---

Harry looked around as he followed the two boys who were now chattering away like old friends. It was amazing to watch, but in just one morning that boy had picked up an alien language and now was settling in with the natives.

The native woman had given them food and water while Nabu had followed the boy up a ladder and come down dressed in thin brown robes and a bundle of USAF issue gear that was dropped as if it were trash. Nabu translated most of everything and even gave them a rundown of the social structure of the Nagadian people.

So far Nabu learned that there was a five clan structure, each clan with representatives on the city's governing council. Every clan had specialities, different family structures, and duties. They were going to be the guests of the Pathar Agg clan, and the boy's father was one of the representatives to the council as well as a well liked figure in the clan. The clan was known for risk takers, soldiers, and strong willed rebels, which meant that no one would give them a second thought among this group. Nabu was already being adopted and talked about how lucky it was to meet the woman they did. Apparently, writing was forbidden by their god to all but her and she thought that Nabu was like her, a secret keeper or something. As near as Harry could figure it meant she was a historian or librarian with a divine blessing.

All the people worshipped a sun god called Ray or Rah, but instead of this god just being mythological, offerings were made to him to his face. Rah commanded that a certain amount of some rock be mined and given over for each month, and once a year Rah chose ten young people and left with them. Rah always came down from the sky at night, causing a sandstorm, and in the morning great silver birds that could spit fire would fly over the city.

According to Nabu, Rah left ten days ago and wouldn't return for quite a while. Harry would keep an eye out, no matter what everyone said. The last thing he needed was some alien god snatching his golden ticket.

Harry looked up at the giant gold thing he could see just under the red hangings. Nabu said something about it earlier, but it sounded like scientific babble. Now he kind of wished he had listened.

Looking down the nearly empty street, Harry cursed. Nabu and the boy had just given him the slip.

Damned kids.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Nabu

Author: P.L.S.

Rating: PG /PG-13

Warning: Alternate Universe, Exploitation of a Minor,

Summery: AU- Project Nabu was created by a stroke of luck on the NID's part but luck runs out and sometimes fate won't let you wander off your path.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 tv series, and are copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. In other words, I don't own it, I'm not making money off of it, so please don't sue.

Author's Notes: This is going to be mainly just summery of the first day, and a lot of skipped stuff so I can get to little Danny trading his life for the NID and Nagadians. Don't kill me for the end.

ooOooOoo

_Chapter 6- Enjoy the Day_

  
Harry sat back and watched the celebration, the people were honoring their guests, not that Harry knew that for sure. He was trusting a child who had run off only to be found three hours later with other local kids, racing yaks of all things. Nabu was just having a ball, he fit in the community like some long lost son, and right now Harry would be hard pressed to find the little brat.

One good thing had happened, that little native boy who Nabu hooked up with had an older sister who did not like Nabu. It was kind of funny, and it helped keep track of the translator. Sha-Ray was easy to pick out, she just had a presence that stood out from the rest of the teenagers, and if she was looking angry, chances were she and Nabu were in a spat over something, again.

Oh, look. The girl is snapping at Nabu again, and Nabu is giving as good as he's getting. Even if Harry didn't understand the language, he could tell what was going on, one of Nabu's new friends stepped on her foot, she yelled at the boy, Nabu stepped in and away they go.

---

Kasuf and Skaara watched as Danyer was lead through a fire side dance by a few of the younger girls who had quickly developed feelings of great fondness for the pale foriegner who had just dropped into their lives as if he was just another member of the clan. Tonight it was a clan celebration over the birth of a new child, the naming of the young boy would happen in ten more days but for now they were singing praises for the new mother's strength, the new father's heart, and the new child's first cry. All that meant was that the Pathar Agg would use any excuse to forget the everyday realities and have fun.

Just two days ago the strangers came and the entire city turned out to welcome them, especially since they came from a place so far away that Ra didn't visit and demand anything from them. Danyer was the only one of the number who could speak, but all could see that while Danyer had a good heart, the men and women who were with him were not so well meaning, and Danyer was just a boy. They would all be wary, but that was no reason to exclude Danyer, and Kasuf was pleased that the people ofthe city were wise enough to see that. More often than not, Nagada, as a whole, did foolish things in dealing with the other cities and the tribes that passed through.

It was often the ? who were sent off to trade outside ofthe city, with a number of the Pathar going as guards. Seldom did Nagada invite trade inside it's walls, only thrice a year were trade fairs held; the end of the harvest season, the moon after the fish were at their greatest numbers, and the moon after Ra took his great tribute. Each was dedicated to a certain good; grains, the great fish, gems and metals found while mining for Ra's tributes. Mastage meat, hide, wool cloth, and calves were taken in caravans throughout the seasons for trade and those caravans returned with strong woods, stone tools, dyes, herbs, vegetables, and other things that were needed but were not prodused by the desert.

Kasuf looked as Danyer and Skaara started a game of leaping over the flames. They were such bright and daring boys. They were just the type that Ra made a point of taking, and Kasuf knew in his heart that niether would hide from the jaffa. Maybe the foriegners would take Skaara as a hostage. It was an old custom that his clan abhored, but if he could get his son away from the next three or four choosings if not more, then it would be well worth it to send him to study under another clan. Skaara was Kasuf's hope for the future, he was intelligent and had just enough charisma to bring all Abdyos together to get rid of Ra. If Danyer helped, then Kasuf knew they could not fail.

---

This is it. said Nabu suddenly, surprising all the soldiers who were just looking around the room of symbols. It was the seventh day they had been on this new planet and while Nabu had found the code to get back to Earth almost three days ago, it was only last night he had started on finding the seventh symbol. Until now Nabu hadn't said a word to anyone, he just worked on his puzzle. It was kind of shocking to hear his voice again.

asked Miggs. Nabu looked at him with an annoyed expression.

Geez. Why are we in here? askd Nabu.

Uh, because Major Maybourne ordered us to watch out for you. Miggs said. Lee whacked Miggs over the head.

You idiot, the kid's friend's mom showed him the code to get that ring to get back to Earth, but it was missin' that last one. The kid thinks the answer is in here. Lee said disgustedly. Nabu nodded.

I'm calling that last one the point of origin.' But I was right, this is it. The kid held up a note book with all but one symbol crossed out. It was an upside down Y with two dots flanking the part sticking up.

I think I speak for all of us when I say Greer said and both Miggs and Lee nodded. Nabu sighed.

All the other symbols are used by these sets- but this one is the only one not on the walls. It can't be because it needs to be the same no matter where you are going. Nabu said, You don't have to understand it, just have faith that it will work.I can do that. said Miggs. Nabu gave him a megawatt smile and seemed to bounce off to tell Raines the news. The three soldiers all shared a look and walked after him, no one noticed that there was a shadow following them. No one even thought about the fact that the last radio check in was supposed to have been done two hours ago. They totally missed all the clues that something was wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Nabu

Author: P.L.S.

Rating: PG /PG-13

Warning: Alternate Universe, Exploitation of a Minor- and now Slavery and Abuse in many forms from chapter 7 on up. I promise not to go into detail on any rape or sexual assaults, but they will be mentioned as will other things that I have yet to dream up. This is DannyWhummping, make no mistake about that.

Summery: AU- Project Nabu was created by a stroke of luck on the NID's part but luck runs out and sometimes fate won't let you wander off your path.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 tv series, and are copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. In other words, I don't own it, I'm not making money off of it, so please don't sue.

Author's Notes: I thought you might want a rundown of who all came on the mission since I didn't bother to introduce them- _Major Harry Maybourne- Field Commanding Officer of Project NABU1 USAF- NID (The man is a backstabbing ahole. Anything more need to be said?)_

2nd Lieutenant Greer- USAF- NID (Bit of a coward. Intelligence gathering and analysis and is a brilliant sniper if needed.)

Master Sergeant Hamilton- USAF- NID (Expert in observation and re-con. Older than all the officers but Maybourne- has been around the block one too many times and is only on the trip because Maybourne trusts her to do what she has to.)

Sergeant Lee- USAF- NID (A bit of a geek at heart, but also has top notch skill at survival in most conditions and will follow orders to the death if told to do so up front.)

Corporal Miggs- USAF- NID (Bit of an idiot as far as logic goes, but when faced with a fight does very well, also expert marksman w/ some expertise in explosives)

Dr. Waters- Field Medic of Project Nabu1 - NID (Former EMS until he realised that he wanted adventure along with the rush of saving lives.- Reacts well under pressure but has a great dislike of fighting off the battlefield. Non-Confrontational and almost passive with others unless a life is in his hands.)

Dr. Watanabei- NID- (Astronomer- Cold & dispassionate about everything, Nabu creeps him out and he prefers labs to field work but he is the best available and was blackmailed and shuffled around so much that he ended up taking the job.)

Dr. Raines- NID- (Physicist/ computers- Quick mind but motivated first by money then morals. Doesn't care too much about hurting others but won't stand for an animal being abused. Nabu hates him, but won't say anything about it.)

ooOooOoo

_Chapter Seven- Trading Lives_

Thoth smiled as he surveyed the captured people who dared to make camp inside the landing site and storage area for Ra's little mysteries and trinkets. He had been given leave by the Supreme Lord to visit and collect an artefact that Thoth was looking into, as well as collect a few new scribes or slaves, as Thoth really never worried to much with the upkeep of his worlds, unless they held ruins from the Ancients, Furlings, or some other older people, a library, or research laboratories.

He knew he was unusual for his kind, often he stayed neutral among the System Lords and the maverick Gou'alds, but his allegiance was to Ra. Often he was called to act as an arbitrator, and all knew that he required puzzles or knowledge as payment.

He was the only System Lord who dared let his people see him as less than a god and so long as they pleased him, he was a kind ruler. But if he was displeased often the guilty vanished, and he would sell the slave or give him to another master. His priests were loyal and while free thought was encouraged in the sciences, any thoughts against him were weeded out before they could become anything like rebellion.

And now before him were five people who looked nothing like the people he knew to live upon this world. Five who burned with those rebellious thoughts that he enjoyed killing. And he had perfected breaking people just right, so that the knowledge is saved but the will vanishes.

_Who are these strangers_?asked Thoth. His first prime was at his right hand and glaring at the restrained people.

My Lord Thoth, they seem to have travelled though the choppa'ai. Their camp shows signs of habitation for seven sunrises, and habitation by at least three to four others, but there has been much travel in an out and already local food were found cooking. The last set of tracts seems to lead to your Navigation Catalogue Room. I have my best scout looking into that, but right now none of us speak their language and they do not understand us._That is unusual for visitors from the choppa'ai. I wonder if the Supreme One did not remove the translator crystals from the pedestal._It is likely, but My Lord, if they are in contact with the local population, at least one of their party could talk with us. The local population is primitive and only speaks the root language of Ra's worlds._Yes, this is true. But, Mik'ek, what do you see in their eyes?Greed, wilfulness, hate, and fear.__Yes. I want these taken to separate cells all over the ship. Keep them restrained and give them only what the need to survive. Have them guarded at all times, or simply knocked out. When you capture the others, bring the one who can communicate to my quarters, even if I am not there, but imprison the others like you will with these. Feed the speaker from my plate, let him drink from my cup, fill his mind with my books, and treat him as you would me. Dress him as a prince, bathe him in nothing less than the best, and answer his questions. Do not tell him anything of his companions other than they are being treated well. The day I leave I will kill the non-speakers in the city by my hand under the light of the moons. I have my gift from Ra, so then we will depart with my new scribe or slave depending on how intelligent this stranger I have yet to meet is.  
_  
As you wish, My Lord Thoth. With a half bow to show respect he turned back to his soldiers and the humans they guarded. Each of you give your prisoner one shot from the zat'nik'atel then hide them as our lord has commanded. He ordered with total control, and as one the five jaffa fired their weapons at the humans then either carried or dragged their prisoners off through five of the man doors to the central audience chamber of the ha'tac's landing craft. As he was about to take his leave to go see to the search as well as start the preparations his lord requested, a runner, one of his jaffa's sons brought to get his first taste of service, came in and prostrated himself.

The boy came with good news, the search was over. Four more strangers were found. There were three adults who were the first to fall because they were protecting their speaker. The one who was able to speak was a child dressed as a native, using the native dialect and inflections, but pale in colour.

It was odd, my Lords, he struggled far more than the adults, and we saw that the sandy colour of his skin was not his true colour. It is a very pale white, much like the moon that watched over me before I saw your face my Lord Thoth. He fought like an ashsrak, with twists and using a warrior's weight and movement as if they were his to control. I think that it was because the other three were his protecters that he had a chance to fight. said the boy almost breathless. Thoth smiled.

_A child assassin? Ah, this will be an interesting puzzle. Mik'ek, you have my orders, send a message once the child is recovered and rested. I think tonight, yes, tonight I will send my message to the poor people of the city._ Thoth said as he stood and left flanked by five attendant slaves, two scribes and an artist and their assistants, and ten jaffa.

Mik'ek smiled at his lord's obliviousness to the grand picture he created with his court of intellectuals and scholars. Thoth wasn't strong, he wasn't daring, and he wasn't trying to be anything more than what he was, the cleverest and most wise of the gods. And Thoth didn't require much from him as first prime, only that he do his best and be ready. Of all the gods to serve, Mik'ek, knew he was blessed with peace and a lack of fear. Serving Thoth wasn't as glorious as serving Ra, Apophis, or Ba'al, but rather he had the security that jaffa only knew under one other, Lord Yu, who happened to be Thoth's brother and friend.

Mik'ek shook his head of his wandering thoughts, it was time to be sure that the newest addition to Thoth's court was well cared for and to be sure that all would be ready for the moonlight execution. All knew that Thoth was Ra's eye during the night, and that Thoth's word was like Ra's during the time of the moon. Mik'ek knew just what to do.

---

Daniel looked around the room, he was finally alone and able to think. At first he was still dazed from his fight with the big royal guards who jumped him once they had reached the outside of the, well, treasury, for lack of a better term. Then he had been blown away by the treatment he was being given, at some point they did something to strip him of all his tan, then they bleached his hair even more than it was already, and now he was clad in a thin white homespun robe and bewildered at the wealth of knowledge he was given before the attendants left him to read, eat, and rest.

But something niggled at the back of his mind, something didn't quite add up. The people on this world worshipped Ra, the sun and the man who came under his name from a flying mountain of gold. As Daniel looked around, the colours he saw were cold; white, grey, silver, blues, and black. The ibis or baboon were featured on a number of works of art in a great many styles, and in the odd places where a seal would have been appropriate a lunar eye was portrayed. In the myths Ra had an advisor, one he trusted to work magic, to talk to the most feared foes, and the one who never seemed to betray him.

Daniel heard the door open behind him and he stood and turned, trying to look as cool and unflappable as the adults in his life had shown him to be. The man was tall, thin, and had long grey hair that was tied in a simple plait at the nape of his neck. The man wasn't in the same sort of clothing style as the rest of the people he had seen. Despite the simple look, Daniel just had a feeling that this was the one who ordered him to be brought here. You must be the lord of this palace. Thoth? Am I correct? asked Daniel in his original version of Egyptian. The man looked extraordinarily pleased to hear him speak.

_Indeed I am, child_. Daniel was surprised at the odd vibrato quality, it was just so alien compared to the voices of his friends from the city. _I feared you only spoke the simple peasant dialect, but now I see you speak the courtly dialect as well._This was my first dialect, the only one that has survived the ravages of history and time. said Daniel with a polite nod. Thoth sighed.

_That is the case on many worlds, it also explains why you are the only one who can speak out of the nine others who seem to share your world of origin._ Thoth said thoughtfully as he sat upon a backless couch. The man gestured for Daniel to take a seat near him and so Daniel sat upon a hassock just out of arms reach. _You fear me?_I do not know you, I do not know where I am, I do not see my guardians. I see every reason to fear you. said Daniel and Thoth smiled.

_Clever, clever. I can see why you would need almost ten warriors to watch over you. You must be a prince in your nation_. Daniel shook his head.

In my world there are two groups of people who are both holding each other prisoner with the threat of destroying the world utterly. I was raised as a tool, one who could decipher puzzles, think in ways that others could not, and able to learn and adapt to new languages and cultures in less than five days. I am one of the only people to know how to read and speak this language along with many others. Daniel said honestly, I was brought on this journey to act as interpreter for any people we found, the others are mostly scholars and the soldiers who were to figure out if there were any weapons they could take back to end the stand off._I see._The soldiers and scientists, where are they? asked Daniel.

_You did not ask my servants. Why do you now ask me?_I knew that they would only tell me what you would tell them to tell me, but I know you will not lie to me unless you wish to lose my trust so early in this game. Daniel said and Thoth laughed at the answer's bluntness.

_Again you show how clever you are, child_. He smiled at Daniel in an almost fatherly fashion, _I will tell you the truth because you have earned it. They are in holding cells, under the guard of my loyal jaffa. All are awaiting death under the moonlight_.What will it take to let me get them back to their home and for the safety of the people of Nagada?_What does a tool have to bargain with_?My life, my mind, and my loyalties._But not your soul_?I don't know if I have one. It would be unfair to offer you something that doesn't exist. Daniel looked at his hands and bit his lip, trying his best to look small, hurt, and sincere.

_I will take your loyalties for the safe passage of your people though the choppa'ai. Your mind and your life will be payment for the continued safety of Nagada's people. But I will still kill the soldiers.__But they will be breathing as they pass through the choppa'ai. I can work great miracles. If you know the old stories of me, you will know this to be true._ Thoth smiled at Daniel's incredulous look, patted him on the head and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Nabu

Author: P.L.S.

Rating: PG /PG-13

Warning: Alternate Universe, Exploitation of a Minor- and now Slavery and Abuse in many forms from chapter 7 on up. I promise not to go into detail on any rape or sexual assaults, but they will be mentioned as will other things that I have yet to dream up. This is DannyWhummping, make no mistake about that.

Summery: AU- Project Nabu was created by a stroke of luck on the NID's part but luck runs out and sometimes fate won't let you wander off your path.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 tv series, and are copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. In other words, I don't own it, I'm not making money off of it, so please don't sue.

Author's Notes: So on to the deaths!

ooOooOoo

Chapter Eight- Life Given, Death Taken

Skaara watched from the roof of his mother's house. It over looked the central gathering place of the city and in the centre of the crowd was a platform with nine of the foreign adults that were always bugging Danyer when they wanted to play. The adults were tied and being watched by rather kind jaffa who wore the sign of the lunar eye. All the jaffa wore black and grey robes instead of their typical metal skins, but their leader wore light grey and silver robes.

With a flash, rush of wind, and an odd buzz, two others materialised upon the stage. One was a man who looked like he was the same age as his father, but was for some reason older seeming. The other was hard to recognise at first, but then it hit Skaara, it was Danyer!

Danyer looked a lot different, he was as white skinned as his clothes which glowed in the moonlight, and he looked less like a kid now, more like his mom did when she retreated into the catacombs for a day or two. Skaara wondered if maybe the moon god had sent his new son down to learn what he could from the strangers and had just caught up with him here in the middle of the sun god's land. But Danyer had insisted that he was mortal and just a child, only three floods older than Skaara was.

Maybe Danyer didn't know he was the child of a god. Danyer was gifted, he had learned their tongue in less than a morning while the adults were still trying to understand words like food', drink', no', yes', thank you', and find Danyer'. Even Skaara's mom was having trouble understanding everything Danyer had tried to show her. Danyer knew how to read every last bit of writing that his mom showed him, but even the Keeper couldn't keep up. If Danyer was the son of a god like that, one who invented writing, then it would all make sense.

These are brought before you as examples. They have defied their lord, refused to honour him, and wronged one blessed by Thoth. The leader's voice echoed over the crowd and people were looking nervous as they realised that they had been playing host to a child emissary or maybe even a test sent by the moon god. Skaara watched as Thoth bent a bit to whisper into Danyer's ear. Danyer nodded and gave Thoth the long sheathed blade he was carrying with a bit of hesitation.

The boy frowned at his friend's discomfort. The clothes, a light short robe that was open and loose pants that seemed to just sit on the other boy's hips, were too little protection from the night chill. While they did make Danyer look holy and blessed, Skaara did not like how they left him open to catching an illness.

Sha're said something about knowing that Danyer wasn't normal, but Skaara ignored his sister and her jealousy. So what if Danyer was ten times smarter than everyone. Danyer was brave and Danyer, even in the short while he had known the boy, was nothing less than the best friend Skaara could hope for. Never had Danyer lorded his mind over anyone and he pushed for everyone, even kids from the other clans, to be included in their games. Besides Danyer, while he wasn't great at mastage races, was brilliant at getting any mastage to do what he wanted. If Danyer was a test or an emissary from Thoth, then Skaara really didn't care.

Besides, Danyer had shown him lots of tricks, that seemed like magic, but then explained them and Skaara saw that all Danyer had done was gotten to know the rules and order of nature a bit more than his people had. Maybe the same was true with the gods, maybe they were long lived men who understood the world enough to do what only looked to be impossible.

Skaara was brought out of his thoughts by the odd voice of Thoth, These have displeased me. Thoth drew out a blade that looked like a ray of light, These will pay with heart blood. Skaara watched as the nine were ripped open by that ray of light, blood spilling, and other bits falling out and making sickening wet thuds as they hit the now darkened platform. Skaara looked at Danyer who seemed to be quietly panicking, trying to be seen as scared of the sight. Did Thoth even see what this was doing to his supposedly blessed one?

The bodies were made to stand, being held up by the jaffa, bleeding out until finally the leader snapped out the order for them to be taken to some room. The bodies and the parts that fell out were all thrown into a pile and carted into the waiting flying machine. With a few words Skaara didn't listen to he watched as Danyer and Thoth vanished as they came. Skaara prayed to his ancestors to watch over Danyer and to bring him back.

---

Daniel watched as Thoth and his servants healed the bodies of the adults. After the bodies were whole and washed Thoth put them one by one in a bed that looked like a sarcophagus. Each time when it was done he saw the breathing, sleeping bodies taken out and given to a jaffa who placed them in a sort of shelved cart that hovered instead of having wheels. As the last one finished Thoth smiled at him.

_Are you ready to send these away_?Only if you let me input the cordinates. I need to know that they will be going back to Earth. Daniel said, I just have to say good-bye, even if they won't know it._I see. Mik'ek, take this child with you to the choppa'ai. Bring him back to my quarters once he has sent these away, then seal this portal from all but Ra_. Mik'ek nodded and Daniel followed the man though the ship until they came to the largest set of rings. First he and Mik'ek went down, then the cart and three jaffa followed.

Daniel walked up to the pedestal and pushed in the sequence he memorised, followed by the sign for this world. The Stargate flooded open and with a great shove, the cart vanished and after a few seconds the wormhole vanished.

It hit him then, he was never going to follow them home.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Nabu

Author: P.L.S.

Rating: PG /PG-13

Warning: Alternate Universe, Exploitation of a Minor- and now Slavery and Abuse in many forms from chapter 7 on up. I promise not to go into detail on any rape or sexual assaults, but they will be mentioned as will other things that I have yet to dream up. This is DannyWhummping, make no mistake about that.

Summery: AU- Project Nabu was created by a stroke of luck on the NID's part but luck runs out and sometimes fate won't let you wander off your path.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 tv series, and are copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. In other words, I don't own it, I'm not making money off of it, so please don't sue.

Author's Notes: I'm going to dedicate this to one of my most steady reviewers- Kin Padwan

ooOooOoo

Chapter Nine: Learning

Daniel sat as the scribes all chattered over their dinner and gossiped about anything and everything, in a varitety of languages which Daniel knew were long dead on Earth. One of the older ones, a man named Antser, smiled at him.

Eh, you're a quiet one. he said in a mix of Greek and Eygptian which struck Daniel as being very Hellenistic.

I, well, don't know much about anything. At least not about all the things being talked about. Daniel said in Eygptian.

Well, you are in service to Thoth, a member of an alliance of about twenty of the Gou'ald's who have no wish for ruling the universe or who are too weak to become System Lords. The System Lords are a coliltion of the Gou'ald who rule twenty star systems or over twenty billion free people, slaves, and Jaffa. Ra is the head of the allaiance of System Lords, he has well over one hundred billion in subjects, or at least protectrates like the First World. The planet we just picked you up from is one of Ra's primative mining worlds. Antser said. Other scribes were comming over to put their two cents in as well.

I see. So the System Lords are like the kings in an empire and the group Thoth is in are like their vassels? asked Daniel.

In a manner. said a woman who was called Senna, Thoth and the smartest of the Accessors are responcible for maintaining peace between the System Lords and other more powerful races. As Thoth's lotar you will see most of them if not serve them as well as him. Ma'at, Promithius, Hermes, Selene, Wen-Chang, Ma-Mian, and Shaka all together make up the Eight of the Green Scroll.The Eight are the judges in any major matter, they create the treaties, and each has taken a vow to only hold ten star systems or ten billion people. Each refuses to be a god to their people, but expect that their people at least pay lip service to the grand stories of the greater Gou'ald. said Demicles who had a distinct Greek accent.

Why are you telling him all this? He's a lotar, or will be after Mik'ek, Serket, and Thoth will teach him everything he will need to learn then they will place him over all humans in service to Thoth. one called out with a lilt to his voice which sounded vaugly Japanese. Daniel looked and saw that the man seemed rather angry and would not be a friend to him.

Ki, give the child a chance, said Demicles, He's got a heart that would please Ma'at and can't you see the hunger to learn that rivals even Promethius?Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about having to deal with a child as speaker for Thoth. Ki said, It is nothing against you, child, but Thoth has never taken a lotar before, he has always dealt with us directly or through the Jaffa.I see, it's about respect. Daniel said and Ki nodded.

Daniel picked at the hem of his robe as he thought about all the information he had just been given and how he fit into it all.

I'm never going to see Earth or Abados again, am I? whispered Daniel, knowing he sounded like a child crying in the dark.

That's right. Abados is Ra's land and Erff, I've never heard of it. said Senna.

I found writings on Abados, they called Earth the First Home, I think Earth as a name came later after the Abadonians were taken. Daniel said and the scribes all looked nervous.

You're of the Tau'ri? Daniel nodded at Ki's question.

Ra is not going to be happy with Thoth is he finds out. Demicles said to Senna who nodded.

asked Daniel.

Ra declared your world to be forbidden, all slaves who were born there to be his alone. Thoth was told that he could take a few slaves from Abados, and I'm guessing he had no idea that you were Tau'ri. Antser said with a frown, We must concoct a story, if Thoth is found to have a new Tau'ri then his life is forfeit.It is good that you bargained for your guards' lives. Senna said, Only Ra may kill what is his.Wait a minute. Ra could just up and deside to kill Thoth because of where I was born? But he probably has no idea. Can't he just say he didn't know? Plausable Denyablity?No. If Ra wishes to kill Thoth, it will be because of something else, but you could be his official reason for doing so. Ki said, Yu does this all the time.Oh God, what have I done to earn this? Daniel moaned as he curled up and the scribes smiled at him. They knew that Thoth was the least of all evils and if this was what he wanted as a lotar then they would help hide the boy's origins.

---

Mik'ek looked over the curled up form of his lord's newest slave. The boy was sleeping while sitting and clutching a summerisation text of some other Gou'ald's annules. All around the boy's table and chair were scrolls and books with scraps of paper marking pages or piles of paper with his notes. The boy had spent the past two days doing nothing but study in the room and now that the ha'tac was finally in hyperspace and there was little left for him to do, he had sought out his lord's future lotar.

He was surprised when he saw two days worth of meals left out side the door, untoutched. Troubled when he saw the bed that looked like it had never been used, but now he understood. The boy was very much someone his lord would bless and praise, but these behavoirs would destroy the human child.

Wake up, young one. Mik'ek nudged the child. The boy swatted at him and muttered something that would have been offencive if it weren't so scrambled by the child's exaustion. Instead it came off as something his wife would have called cute'. Mik'ek sighed.

He knew this was going to make the boy hate him, but he had more important worries. So he picked him up, cradled the boy's lean form and started pealing off all but his first layer of clothing. Then he sat the boy in the water cascade closet and turned on the flow to the outlets which drenched the boy and woke him.

Sputtering and curcing in so many tounges that Mik'ek was a bit in awe, the boy came out and gave the first prime a dark look. Then he looked at himself and seemed to be remembering something.

Holy crap! I forgot! No wonder there was a discrepancy in the annules and in the chronicle. Shit! The boy ran out, ignoring everything as he stripped out of the wet clothes, picked up a thick robe and slung it on. Then the boy started writing, reading, and talking to himself about lost pages and historical blunders of the worst kind.

Mik'ek sighed, it was going to be a long day.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Nabu

Author: P.L.S.

Rating: PG /PG-13

Warning: Alternate Universe, Exploitation of a Minor- and now Slavery and Abuse in many forms from chapter 7 on up. I promise not to go into detail on any rape or sexual assaults, but they will be mentioned as will other things that I have yet to dream up. This is DannyWhummping, make no mistake about that.

Summery: AU- Project Nabu was created by a stroke of luck on the NID's part but luck runs out and sometimes fate won't let you wander off your path.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 tv series, and are copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. In other words, I don't own it, I'm not making money off of it, so please don't sue.

Author's Notes: I'm watching America's Sweethearts, baking some taquitos to snack upon and wondering if maybe I shouldn't just hopscotch through Daniel's first two years of becoming a lotar. Instead of that I'm going to go straight to betrayal.

ooOooOoo

Chapter Ten- Politics.

(Midnight- Gardens of the Summer Villa on Hermopollis)

Mik'ek watched as the lotar walked around the low hedged maze of flowers and sweet smelling bushes. Daniel had turned into a beautiful and very gifted manager of all the estate. There wasn't a single person under him who didn't sing his praises especially during the times when Thoth or some other Gou'ald was in a horrible mood. Daniel had a habit of getting in between slaves and those who would kill them or at least cripple them. More than once Daniel had been killed saving others but it was never for long. Thoth loved Daniel and that was what made what was going to happen so awful.

Mik'ek heard the conversations, saw the correspondence, knew what it all meant.

Thoth really had no choice but still it was awful and no one was going to like it.

The worst part, the absolute worst part, was that Daniel had no clue that his beloved master was going to gift wrap him tomorrow and hand him over to Sarutahiko Ohkami. It was a requirement from Ra, somehow it was leaked to Ra that not only was Daniel a Tau'ri, but also that Thoth had placed Anubis, Osrius, Isis, and Set in canopic jars and hid them all over the Earth. Thoth had a habit of not wanting to kill people outright, especially those he knew were useful and the royal family was more than useful.

But despite the fact that Ra owed Thoth a thousand times over, Ra was angry and wanted to punish Thoth as much as he could without being seen as cruel. But the one it was really going to hurt was the boy who had single handily managed to turn what was just a collection of gifted planets and archives into the most efficient and comprehensive network of libraries, laboratories, and trade planets in the galaxy. It was amazing, a lot of paperwork, and it was the envy of all the System Lords. While the lotar's name was in no way associated with the new way Thoth's realm worked but all knew that just after a full year of taking on his new slave, everything had changed.

Daniel was softly singing a hymn to the full moon which washed him with light, Mik'ek was very aware of all the eyes that were watching over the boy. All the Jaffa loved the boy as much as they loved their master, and there was no less than twenty plans to get the boy out of the villa and hidden on some trade ship or within some archive as a librarian's assistant.

Daniel finished his hymn and walked inside to the bath house. The show was over and all would go back to wherever they had to be and let the lotar have a final moment of privacy.

---

Daniel was shaken awake by one of the communication officer's slave. The woman had a cup of his morning drink and a panicked look.

Lotar Da'yel, she was from a world that was seeded by one of the Egyptian Gou'alds and knew as much about computers as the people who built them, Lotar, there is a problem with the Oranian traders on Thebes.

Daniel sat up and looked at the timekeeper, it was just two hours since he had laid down, Wha'd they do?I'm not sure, initial communications were scattered and I was ordered to find you as soon as we found out that the Oran Empire has already started to talk about war or at least destroying Thebes. she said quickly and Daniel nearly spat out his drink.

But there are over twenty million people, two thousand of them Oranian by blood if not birth! Daniel threw the goblet on his bedside table and ran out of the room with the woman hot on his heels. He knew he was worried but the chant of Not good, God, stupid aliens, not good... was completely normal for him when there was an issue on a trade planet that needed to be fixed quickly without Thoth or one of the other Goa'uld becoming aware of the issue.

He did not want Thoth to know about any problems because if Thoth knew he'd cut off trade with the entire empire because of a few drunks. The Jaffa were with him on this but sometimes, like when the Oranian Empire was involved only Daniel doing the talking could stop the eradication of a planet because Daniel was the one to forge the treaty.

Good, Lotar Daniel is here! called out Kim'et, Bring him a ceremonial robe and find Ki and Liam. he ordered other slaves around as if he was a king. Daniel huffed and focused upon the lives of twenty four million people.

What is our story and why are we not to blame? Daniel asked. Kim'et gave him a data pad.

Two Jaffa enforcers found class seven untradable cargo being unloaded and sold from a private ship which is owned by a trade group which runs out of Oran and has wealthy investors including the royal family. The fines they are facing are huge. Thebian Port Authority has their signed agreement to abide by our laws and has taken the Oranians into custody and while in the common cells they offended a few others, including an Unas and his human guide, and were found this morning in pieces. Kim'et rattled off and Daniel shook his head.

Anyone that stupid has earned the right to die. Daniel said and let Liam dress him and fix him up so that he looked awake.

I know that, but apparently this reflects upon the trade group and by exception the Empire. Kim'et said with a frustrated glare at the boy. Daniel nodded.

I'm sorry, but I'm tired, worried, and we have a summit in just under a half day. Daniel said, Forgive me in advance for any toes I'm probably going to tread upon. the Jaffa officers and slaves all nodded, all liked him and understood the stress that was being put upon his shoulders.

Daniel had just sat down in front of the communication array when Mik'ek came in looking as he always did.

I heard there was an issue with Oran? asked the first prime. Daniel smiled.

Isn't there always? Daniel quipped before giving Kim'et the okay to start the transmission.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Nabu

Author: P.L.S.

Rating: PG /PG-13

Warning: Alternate Universe, Exploitation of a Minor- and now Slavery and Abuse in many forms from chapter 7 on up. I promise not to go into detail on any rape or sexual assaults, but they will be mentioned as will other things that I have yet to dream up. This is DannyWhummping, make no mistake about that.

Summery: AU- Project Nabu was created by a stroke of luck on the NIDís part but luck runs out and sometimes fate wonít let you wander off your path.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 tv series, and are copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. In other words, I donít own it, Iím not making money off of it, so please donít sue.

Authorís Notes: Kin- someday you will find out more about the training and the rise of Lotar Daniel, but it wonít be in the main series except through flashbacks, Daniel spilling his guts to someone, or those tiny side stories I put out when Iím stuck. The rest of your questions will be dealt with sooner or later. I want to thank you and the rest of my reviewers from the bottom of my heart. I never dared hope that this story would be so well received.

I should say that Daniel is now about seventeen/eighteen years old.

ooOooOoo

Chapter Eleven- Maze

Ki watched as Daniel verbally slayed the Oranian emperorís mouthpiece. The Lord of Grenthar made the mistake of not only using prefixes which gave the lotar the respect due a girl child, but also refusing to listen to the highest ranking diplomat from Thothís court willing to talk to anyone not Gouíald or Jaffa when told that the whole mess was a stupid error. Daniel cut the lordís offended remarks off with a sharp good bye, then requested that Kimíet contact Jinth Kratt, the head of the emperorís consortís personal attendants and one of the most favoured of her staff.

ìJinth Kratt here.î Jinthís scratchy voice growled out as the reptilian manís face came on the vis-screen. Ki was very thankful that there were only a few here who understood the native language of the Oranian, most would have gotten a bit offended for Danielís sake at the disrespectful greeting.

ìDaniel, Lotar of Thoth. Kratt, we have a serious situation brewing that is about to get out of hand because the emperorís brother is an idiot.î Daniel said and Jinthís face twisted.

ìGreat, what has the newly titled lummox said to you?î

ìNothing much other than referring to me as a little girl and refusing to listen to reason. What have you heard of the traders on Thebes?î

ìJaffa illegally searched their ship, arrested them under false charges, and deliberately put them in a cell with a number of insane Unas.î Jinth blew out a huff of air, an Oranian version of a snicker, ìI donít believe a word of it.î

ìGreat. I need Emperor Fruchtn to get the actual reports from both Thebes' Port Authority, the Enforcers, what the Authority's investigation has turned up, toxicology reports from the death examinations, and the transcripts from the surveillance in the jail. I also need him to know that if the Empire wants to run a parallel investigation, it will be welcomed, and that there will be no political or legal repercussions other than personal, and those will be with the remaining crew members and their buyers.î Daniel said and Jinth nodded. As Daniel talked Ki watched the communication officers put said materials in a data file and transmitted them to Jinthís computer terminal.

ìGot it. Expect some communication from the emperor in ten ahnns.î Jinth said and shut communication off from his end. Daniel sighed and smiled.

ìDisaster averted.î he muttered under his breath and Ki shook his head at the premature declaration, but knew that Daniel was probably right. Daniel was usually right about everything, it was quite galling for everyone. Mikíek was looking at Daniel strangely, as were most of the Jaffa. Ki was only the senior scribe in Communication, but he knew that there was something that the Jaffa were keeping from all the humans and it involved the lotar.

Sarutahiko Ohkami from Lady Amaterasuís courts was visiting in the next day or so, Daniel had been ordered to learn the languages used by the Gouíald and to attend to him as well as to be sure that the guest quarters would be pleasing to the emissary. No one but Thoth knew all the reasons for the visit, but Ki had a bad feeling about it. Ki had been born in the house of Tenjin, both his parents were lower servants, and until he had been given to Thoth as part of a payment for some minor treaty, that was to be his fate as well. He knew the secrets of the courts of the Gouíald under Amaterasu, but that knowledge didnít give him any insight to why the Jaffa were worrying over Daniel and why this visit was provoking such unusual orders from Thoth.

Ki watched half amused as a polite admission of gratitude from Daniel made some poor child stammer and blush. The boy only gave Daniel another cup of his morning drink, which was mostly sweetness and some kind of stimulant, but this new slave was still so unused to being treated like a person as opposed to just a stupid slave. Daniel was so strange in his manners and treatment of others. 

Technically, he was the highest ranked slave, answerable only to most Gouíalds, the three highest ranking Jaffa, and of course, Thoth. Instead of capitalising on that, he differed to those older than him, those who knew what was going on, or treated everyone who he wasnít answerable to as equals. Most were used to it or ascribed it to him being Tauíri.

Tauíriís were legendary people and now thought to be either insane or just creatures that lived by rules all their own. Ki had a feeling that Daniel was just insane, not a typical Tauíri or any other crazy idea.

Ki finished his notes on the transcription of the conversations, cross referencing to other combinations or to reports as needed. It was all recall and detail work, but he was very good at both and was surprised when they were contacted very early by the Oranian Emperor.

ìLotar Daniel of Thothís court?î

ìI am here, High Emperor Fruchtn Och of the Grand Oran Empire. Pleasant day to you.î Daniel said and the emperor bared his teeth.

ìFeh, it isnít a pleasant day and you know it, Lotar. This business on Thebes ruining everything.î

ìIím sorry this is so, but I have done my best to try to make everyone aware of all the news once I found out. This comes at a busy time for me and this court, Emperor, and a speedy resolution would be best.î Daniel said and the Oranian scratched his nose.

ìI see. I know you to be honourable, I want to trust the information from the Thebians but there is a great deal of face to lose if I back down.î

ìI will make assurances that no repercussions will come except for those that are owed by law to the parties indulging in illegal trade upon Thothís worlds. I wish no harm to Thebes, the Oranian Empire, or anyone, but breaking oath is a vile thing, and the ones who indulged in insulting a creature stronger and with little self-control earned their death in accordance with Oranian traditional law.î Danielís face was now shuttered and no emotion was leaking out to the Emperor who was grunting an agreement.

ìI see. Oath breaking and stupidly are contemptible qualities, perhaps this was a favour granted by the Motherís Hand.î Daniel nodded.

ìPerhaps, but should you not call off the threats now that more truth is known?î

ìI am.î

ìDelightful.î

ìYes. May future relations show your people that Oranians are honourable and intelligent.î

ìAll know this to be true already, there isnít a need to show us what we know. There will always be a few idiots in every crowd, it is inevitable for all intelligent peoples. Relations have not suffered because of this misunderstanding, and this has shown us all the wisdom in communication.î Daniel smiled and the Emperor nodded.

ìYou are wise. May the Motherís Hand guide you to ease.î

ìMay the dreams of Her blessed find you well.î Daniel gave the other half to the traditional good bye and let the Emperor cut off communication. ìGreat. I wanna go to bed.î


End file.
